Socio Mode (DOAWK Parody)
Sparlock, yeah Sun is up, freezin' cold That's how we already know it's swim meet Sweaty would prolly do it for a Louis belt That's just all he know, he don't know nothin' else I tried to show 'em, yeah I tried to show 'em, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Getting Mom Bucks with the cleaning, bro Greg Heffley going socio Woo, made this here with all the drummies on the menu At the Valentines dance, when they pull up, candygrams to you Yeah, Löded Diper, hit Manny with frozen soda This contest too big, Twisted Wizard for gummies yuh (Gimme Mom Bucks!) The van with Rodrick Heffley, no way to choose Had to hit my old town to duck the news Midschool lockdown, we had no phones Now it's 4AM Rodrick driving to the old folks home I just landed in,Rowley gets hit by a football Get those board games, counterfeit Mom Bucks for all And they chokin', man, know Whirly Street wish for my downfall Some-some-some, someone said Hey there bubby, give your mom bucks to me I'm onwy thwee, I'm the only Manny (someone said) Hey there bubby, give your mom bucks to me I'm onwy thwee, I'm the only Manny (yeah) This cartoons too friendly, you know like Lil' Cutie Country Club, mostly hanging out with Holly All of these charts for popularity produced I might take scary movies and put 'em all in a group Hit my brother, His name Manny Who throwin' bricks at me, Frank Heffley Put on my chicken mask it's hard to see In the summer time, just call for lawn service the VIP (Don't stop, pay off the bill!) Getting tons of Kritterz Cash by watching ads Smash up Rowley's arm and pretend to be sad We ain't even talkin' stuff that bad You thought that was the worst, prepare to be mad Now I getting them calls on the Ladybug Patriotic tasks not showing my mug (Someone said) But there's nothing I can do that isn't shrug Someone said (I'm onwy thwee) Someone said, Chirag's not here he couldn't have said (the only Manny) Yeah Jacket Yeah, yeah Elliot R, Supreme Gentleman (Ay, ay) No ones in love with who I am Back in high school, I was the Supreme Gentleman Now I hit the drink my latte's with pistols in my hands I am the gentleman, retribution came like planned Had me out like a light, ayy, yeah Like a light, ayy, yeah Like a light, ayy Vanilla wow is tight, ayy Miss me with Fortnite, 7 grand daddy, man This shit got double owo's, man I still got tons of uwu's, man I crept down the block (down the block), made a right (yeah, right) Cut the lights (yeah, what?), paid the price (yeah) Comrade's think it's sweet (nah, nah), it's on sight (yeah, what?) Nothin' nice (yeah), get my latte's iced (aww, man) Johnny Quasar (yeah), i'm going far (yeah) My dad filmed the stars (yeah), Greg buying candy bars (yeah) Lost my respect, the Chad's get decked When the door is locked, I respect it and go "Next!" (bitch!) See the shots from Ellie (ayy), teamed with the Heffley (ayy) Working for 50B, I be Octo Valley Replaying 'til I'm dizzy (yeah, what?) Like where is he? (Yeah, what?) Best crossover (yeah, yeah) Since Infinity War (yeah) No ones in love with who I am Back in high school, I was the Supreme Gentleman Now I hit the drink my latte's with pistols in my hands I am the gentleman, retribution came like planned Had me out like a light, ayy, yeah Like a light, ayy, yeah Like a light, ayy Yeah, teaming up with Greggy Sendin' texts, I'm feelin' chill, yeah He said, "Play your warlock" I said, "We only play Vanill'", Wow It's absolute (yeah), We farm Liferoot (for quests!) Earning Mom Bucks to giving no fucks, yeah (skrrt, skrrt) We back on the road, Rodger teaming up with Heffley, yeah Biker's in the back He telling us that we are dead meat, yeah (oh my God) Wimpy Kid book, yeah This how it look, yeah 'Bout to buy, yeah Drummies from the rooks, yeah (Rookies!) Pass this to my brother, Rodrick smashing up the drums (yeah) Elliot Rodger covers bass, Löded Diper getting fun, yeah Ye-ah Category:Songs